Chicos pesados
by Davey Tapia
Summary: Nuevos alumnos entran a Monster High y al parecer son unos sangre pesadas, siendo los abusivos. La clase de natación no tiene maestro, el nieto del Conde se la pasa revelando la ubicación de los vampiros vía internet, por lo que el semidiós decide ir a buscarlos. El nuevo maestro está dispuesto a interponerse entre el joven semidiós y el pequeño vampiro. ¿Logrará su objetivo?
1. Invasión vampírica

**Capítulo I**

**INVASIÓN VAMPÍRICA**

Es un nuevo día, los vampiros tendrían su primer día de clases, los nervios se los comían, estaban seguros que sería un día difícil para ellos, tener más de 500 años no era fácil para presentarse a monstruos que todavía eran adolescentes.

—¿Ustedes qué van a hacer cuando Austin, Luigui, Beaufort, Marlo y yo estemos en la escuela de fenómenos?— preguntó Davey cruzando sus brazos.

—Nosotros somos vampiros adultos— contestó Nicanor —, estaremos de ayudantes.

—No quiero ir a una escuela de bichos raros.

—No digas eso, son respetables— le regañó Skylar.

—Son de baja sociedad— contestó Davey mientras sacudía su cabello —En cambio, yo soy miembro de la alta.

—Será lo único de altura que tienes— murmuró Beaufort en tono sarcástico para después soltar una carcajada burlesca.

Davey volteo a verlo con odio y se lanzó sobre Beaufort para comenzar a pelearse entre si. Luigui se acercó con un tazón de palomitas mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—¡Genial! ¡Ya comenzó el "chou"!— comía mientras hablaba —Princesos peleando... ¡No se vayan a romper una uña! jajajajaja.

Davey y Beaufort seguían peleando.

—¡Deseo que te mueras!— gritó Beaufort.

—¡No serías nada si yo no estuviera!— contestó Davey mientras le pegaba —¡Yo soy un vampiro puro mientras tu eres un simple seudovampiro, mestizo y de segunda!.

En eso, Austin los separó.

—Ya tranquilos— les decía —, dejen de discutir como niños de kinder garden.

—Él empezó— Davey apuntaba a Beaufort con el dedo índice mientras hacía una cara inocente.

—Ambos son unos inmaduros— les regañó Skylar —, Beaufort por empezar a pelear al menor y Davey por seguirle el juego.

—Ustedes aseguran que yo no soy importante, pero sin embargo soy heredero del conde— Davey comenzó a llorar con coraje —Sólo gastan el dinero de mi abuelito y no me dejan gozar de la fortuna que heredé.

Davey tomó la mariconera donde tenía el resto del dinero y salió corriendo del lugar.

Los vampiros lo persiguieron. El nieto del conde corrió una gran distancia hasta llegar por casualidad a la escuela susodicha, donde los demás monstruos se encontraban listos para entrar. Los vampiros alcanzaron a Davey y se le aventaron antes de que llegará a la puerta del instituto.

Los vampiros comenzaron a pelearse en la entrada de la escuela mientras los demás monstruos se les quedaban viendo.

—Dejen de golpearse— Skylar tomaba a cada uno de los hombros y los separaba —¿No pueden estar un segundo tranquilos?.

Los vampiros voltearon a ver a su alrededor, la mayoría de monstruos se encontraban allí esperando la hora de entrada.

—Aquí es la escuela de la que les conté— Skylar señaló a la escuela —, ahora metanse y no anden peleándose.

—Marlo nos dirá si los ve peleando— indicó Nicanor mientras tomaba a Marlo de los hombros.

—¡Nombre! ¡Ni maíz!— contestó molesto Marlo —¡¿Y yo por qué?!.

—¡Porque sí y punto!— Nicanor le dio un jalón de orejas a Marlo.

Skylar y Nicanor arrastraron a los cinco rumbo a la puerta, pues los cinco se rehusaban a entrar hasta que los grandes consiguieron meterlos. Estando adentro, los cinco se resignaron, por lo que comenzaron a investigar el terreno escolar.


	2. Beaufort el quisquilloso

**Capítulo II**

**BEAUFORT EL QUISQUILLOSO**

Los cinco vampiros caminaron por los pasillos, explorando todo lo que veían a su paso, los demás monstruos veían pasar a los vampiros y su forma de caminar un tanto altanera mientras los barrían con la mirada, Frankie no quiso ser tan culera con los nuevos, por lo que se acercó con un croquis de la escuela.

—¡Bienvenidos a Monster High!— estiraba su mano en plan amistoso —Mi nombre es Frankie Stein.

Los cinco vampiros se le quedaron viendo barriendola de arriba a abajo.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?— decía ella de manera amable.

—Ahora no, muchacha— contestó Beaufort con su tono sangrón —No necesitamos ayuda de los indigentes.

Frankie se quedo desconcertada, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan culero. Clawdeen escuchó lo que le dijeron a Frankie y corrió hacia ellos muy molesta.

—¡Usted es muy cruel! Frankie intenta ser amable.

—Cosa que tu no tienes, perra— contestó Beaufort.

—¡Yo no soy una perra, soy una loba!— contestó furiosa.

—¡Qué raro! Creí que eras una perrita faldera— Beaufort comenzó a reírse.

Frankie y Clawdeen se alejaron de allí.

—Beaufort, te pasaste de lanza— dijo Marlo —, a las niñas no se les habla así.

—¡Hey!— Beaufort volteaba a todos lados —¿Y a dónde carajos se fue Davey?.

Los vampiros vieron a Davey correr rumbo hacia la puerta principal, pero para su desgracia, Beaufort lo alcanzó y lo jaló de la chamarra.

—¡¿A donde con tanta prisa, princeso?!— preguntó Beaufort molesto —¡Aquí todos nos chingamos parejo!.

—¡No es justo!— Davey pataleaba —¡Esta escuela está fea!.

—¡Dije que todos parejos!— Beaufort jaló del cabello a Davey —¡¿Qué no entiendes?!.

Davey se tiró al piso y comenzó a hacer berrinche mientras lloraba de coraje.

—¡Dejenme decidir!.

—Mientras estés con nosotros, tu no tienes ni voz ni voto.

—¡Es mi vida!.

Beaufort comenzó a desesperarse, por lo que jaloneó a Davey del cabello y lo arrastró por todo el pasillo.

—¡Sueltame!— Davey trataba de soltarse —¡Ya estoy grande!.

—Pues parece que te gusta que te trate como trapeador.

Los demás monstruos los veían queriéndose reír, pues en Monster High jamás se había dado un caso tan infantil como el nieto del conde, al igual que los abusos del vampiro quisquilloso, esa clase de sucesos no eran parte del día a día en Monster High.

Beaufort llegó con los demás vampiros y aventó a Davey contra el piso, como si fuera un costal de basura. Davey se levantó del piso muy indignado mientras sacudía un poco su ropa del polvo que se le había pegado cuando Beaufort lo agarró de trapeador.

Davey trepó a los lockers, los otros cuatro trataban de bajarlo.

—¡Atención todos!— gritaba con un cono de papel de voceador —¡No se junten con los vampiros que ven aquí!.

—¡Ahh, che Davey!— dijo Luigui —¡¿Nosotros que te hicimos?! Eso aplicaselo a Beaufort.

Beaufort trató de subirse, pero Davey comenzó a caminar por el techo.

—¡No se junten con Beaufort! ¡Es un Cullen!.

—¿Eso qué? ¡No tiene ningún sentido mencionarlo!.

Los monstruos veían desconcertados, no le veían sentido al show que andaban armando los cinco vampiros. Gory se acercó a los cinco vampiros muy molesta.

—Son una vergüenza para la raza de los vampiros.

Los cinco se le quedaron viendo y comenzaron a burlarse.

—¡¿Una bebé va a venirnos a hablar de lenguaje?!— se burlaba Beaufort mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice.

Gory los vio molesta y se retiró indignada, no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse a pelear con unos vampiros tan infames como lo eran los cinco.

—Beaufort, Davey, ya bajen, la directora los va a expulsar— dijo Austin algo asustado.

—¡Mejor!— Davey sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos blancos —Sirve de que me regreso a Grecia— sacaba un marcador permanente y rayaba el techo con figuras góticas.

—¿Quieres volver con el griego?— Beaufort veía con desprecio a Davey.

—¡Obvio!.

Beaufort bajó y corrió hacia la dirección para acusar a Davey de lo que hacía, la directora llegó rápido al pasillo.

—¡Digale que lo expulsa de Monster High!— decía Beaufort muy emocionado.

Davey volteo a ver a la directora a los ojos y sonreía emocionado por que por fin lograría ser libre, ella veía los dibujos que Davey había hecho en el techo.

—¡Pero que hermosa decoración!.

Todos veían desconcertados, Davey cayó al piso al escuchar decir eso a la directora, Beaufort se puso furioso.

—¡¿No va a expulsarme?!— Davey se levantó del piso.

—¡Claro que no! ¡A Monster High le hacía falta una decoración gótica!— dijo ella —Te nombro decorador oficial.

Davey se tiro al piso boca arriba y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, decepcionado, como si todo el mundo se le derrumbara.


	3. El docente ausente

**Capítulo III**

**EL DOCENTE AUSENTE**

La chicharra ha sonado, los monstruitos tenían que entrar a su primera clase, los vampiros no sabían por que tenían que tomar la clase de natación, pero era necesaria para poder nadar en alguna emergencia.

Los vampiros pasaron cerca de Lagoona, en eso llegó la directora para anunciarles una noticia.

—Queridos alumnos, aún no hemos logrado encontrar un maestro suplente, por lo que la clase de natación quedará suspendida.

Lagoona, entusiasta, alzó su brazo, la directora le cedió la palabra.

—Yo puedo enseñarles a nadar al que guste.

Beaufort se le quedó viendo feo, barriendola de arriba a bajo.

—¿Porqué todos son una bola de metiche lambiscones?.

Todos voltearon a ver a Beaufort.

—Perdónenlo, damas, no sabe lo que hace— dijo Austin alzando sus manos al cielo pidiendo piedad.

—¿Entonces que haremos?— Marlo se acercó a la directora.

—Tomense la hora libre.

Los vampiros salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

—Esto parece más fácil de lo que imagine— comentó Beaufort mientras se sentaba.

Mientras los cuatro hablaban, Davey andaba con el celular, mensajeandose con Ed.

—Miren otra vez— Beaufort se acercó a Davey y le arrebató el celular —Charlando con el griego otra vez.

—¡Devuelveme el celular!— Davey se levantó del asiento.

—Atrápalo si puedes— Beaufort lo lanzó con gran fuerza.

—¡Nooooo!— gritó Davey —¡Mi bebé!.

Los monstruos presentes vieron como el celular iba a toda velocidad. Davey corrió tras el celular que se dirigía directo a la mesa donde se encontraban Elissabat y Draculaura. Draculaura ya había alzado las manos para atrapar al celular, en eso Davey se apareció delante de ella y atrapó el teléfono, cayendo en la mesa de ellas.

—¡No vuelvas a lanzar a mi bebé!— Davey se levantó de la mesa.

—¡Bravo!— se levantó Draculaura aplaudiendo —¡Buen lanzamiento y perfecta atrapada!.

Los cinco se le quedaron viendo raro.

—¡Hagan un juego de baseball!— seguía aplaudiendo.

—El deporte no es mi fuerte— Davey volteo a verla poniendo su mano en su pecho mientras que movía la otra torciéndola.

Draculaura y Elissabat se volteaban a ver entre si.

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras?— le preguntó Elissabat.

—No creo que pueda, soy un vampiro rebelde— dijo Davey dándose la media vuelta.

—Entonces suerte con el rubio de ojos verdes— murmuró Draculaura.

Davey, al escucharla, se dio la media vuelta hacia ellas y se sentó a su lado.

—Mejor me quedo aquí con ustedes, chicas— sonrió —Y no es que le tenga miedo a Beaufort.

—Si tu lo dices— Elissabat alzó sus hombros.

Davey continuó mandando mensajes desde su celular, sin cruzar palabras con ellas.

Mientras que, en Grecia, Ed se encontraba tomando un barco rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Ed estaba consciente de que los vampiros no se alejarían de donde se encontraban, pues Davey le daba santo y seña de lo que hacían, rastrear al grupo de vampiros parecía fácil. Ed vio en una actualización de estado en el perfil de Davey que decía:

"Sin nada que hacer, maestro de natación ausente, voy a comer un poco, la school no es tan cool como pensé, nada nice por ahora. D."

Esto le dio una idea fantástica a Ed, por lo que rastreo desde donde se había actualizado el estado de Davey.


	4. Lluvia de maestros

**Capítulo IV**

**LLUVIA DE MAESTROS**

El día de clases estaba por terminar, los vampiros se dirigieron a la dirección, pues no tenían un horario de clases. Davey entro a la oficina mientras ellos lo esperaban afuera. Después de unos minutos, entró un señor mayor, parecía anciano, su cabello era cano y lo traía largo, de piel morena y rasgos indígenas.

—¿Y este ruco?— Beaufort le hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Beaufort, más respeto a los mayores— dijo Austin dándole un codazo.

El anciano parecía no haber escuchado, pues entró a la dirección sin esperar su turno. En la dirección, Davey se encontraba con la directora cuando en eso llegó el señor.

—Señor, espere afuera, estoy atendiendo a un alumno— la directora Buena Sangre le indicó.

Davey volteó a ver a los ojos del señor.

—Descuide, señorita, si quiere regreso mañana— el señor le hizo una reverencia —, atienda al muchachito.

—¿A que venía?— le preguntó ella.

—Vengo por la vacante de profesor de natación— le contestó.

—Deje su solicitud y mañana lo atiendo.

La directora se volteo un poco para sacar los horarios de los vampiros, el señor se acercó a dejar la solicitud en el escritorio, agarrándose del hombro de Davey. El vampiro desconcertado volteó a verlo con una cara de desprecio, cuando cruzó la mirada con la del anciano, éste le guiñó el ojo.

Davey se volteó rápidamente hacia la directora, que seguía ocupada, el señor se acercó un poco más y le acarició la mejilla.

—Tienes una cara de bebé— le murmuró al oído.

La directora se volteo, pero el señor se había ido.

—¿Sucede algo, joven?— se acercó la directora —, te veo asustado.

—Nada, sólo nervios escolares.

Davey no le quiso contar nada de lo sucedido con el señor canoso a la directora, creyendo que haría caso omiso de su denuncia, creía que era algo que estaba de más, pues al final, quizá ni lo contrataría al anciano. La directora le entregó los horarios a Davey y éste salió rápido de la dirección sin siquiera decir gracias. Davey pasó el pasillo rumbo a donde estaban los vampiros, cuando por allí pasó Robecca y lo aventó.

—Perdón, llevó prisa— dijo Robecca a lo lejos.

—Jajaja, te atropelló una niña— se burló Beaufort—¡Y en plena escuela!.

Davey se levantó tembloroso y sin cruzar palabras.

—¿Y eso?— le dijo Luigui —¿Por que la temblorina de perro chihuahueño?

—Nada, sólo el susto de la chica que acaba de atropellarme, seguramente— contestó Davey mientras les daba sus horarios.

Los vampiros salieron de la escuela rumbo a su casa, donde Skylar y Nicanor se encontraban.

Era un nuevo día, Ed había descendido del barco en el que venía. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la escuela de Monster High, pero antes de entrar a la oficina de la directora, el señor anciano le ganó el paso.

Ed esperó unos minutos fuera de la dirección, cuando en eso, pasó Robecca y chocó con él.

—Perdón, llevo prisa— Robecca se levantó y corrió.

—Ok— contestó Ed algo desconcertado, pues no se esperaba ser arrollado por una joven en pleno pasillo escolar.

Ed se recargó en la pared un rato más, en lo que la oficina era desocupada. Algunos monstruos pasaban por ahí, pero no le decían nada, últimamente entraban muchos monstruos al instituto. Después de unos minutos, el señor salió.

—Gracias por el puesto de profesor de natación— le daba la mano a la directora —¿En la siguiente hora me tocan los alumnos de natación inicial?

—Si, señor Mares— le dijo ella.

Ed veía a ambos conversando.

—Señorita— dijo Ed alzando la mano —Vengo a inscripción, ¿Qué papeles ocupo?.

Ed vio que su idea de meterse de maestro no funcionaría, pues la plaza estaba ganada por el anciano, pero rápido pareció tener nueva idea, ahora era ser alumno.

La directora Buena Sangre le entregó un papel con los requisitos y Ed se los entregó en ese mismo instante, después se dirigió al salón donde le impartirían historia monstruosa.


	5. Tláloc

**Capítulo V**

**TLÁLOC**

Los vampiros llegaron a Monster High, resignados a tener que pasar años allí.

—La primera clase que tomaremos es la de historia monstruosa— dijo Marlo.

—Historia monstruosa, nada mal— dijo Austin.

—Será un día muy largo— dijo Beaufort bostezando de aburrimiento.

—Nosotros la conocemos desde sus inicios— comentó Luigui.

Los vampiros caminaron hacia el salón, en éste, se encontraba Robecca Steam, entre otros.

—¡Miren!— Beaufort señaló a Robecca con el índice —¡Allí está la atropella-vampiros!.

—Beaufort, señalar con el índice es de mala educación— le dijo Austin.

Los vampiros tomaron asiento, en eso llegó su maestro y comenzó a impartir la clase. Davey se sentía aburrido, por lo que tomó su celular y comenzó a ver su perfil. El maestro se percató de la falta de atención del vampiro.

—A ver, el muchacho del celular— el maestro lo señaló —, pasa para acá.

Davey volteó a ver al maestro.

—¿Yo?.

—Sí, tu— le dijo —, ven para acá.

Davey bajó hacía donde estaba el maestro.

—Dime, joven ¿Quién fue el primer monstruo en pisar los Estados Unidos?.

Davey se quedó callado, sin responder.

—Vamos, contesta.

—N-T-I y N-M-I— dijo Davey torciendo los ojos.

—¡¿N-T-I y N-M-I?!.

—¡No Tengo Idea y Ni Me Importa!— le gritó y se regresó a su asiento muy molesto.

—¡Tu!— lo señaló —¡Ve a la dirección, citaremos a tus padres!.

—¡Citelos cuando sea!— Davey comenzó a reírse de manera altanera —¡Mi abuelo los mató, y el fue asesinado hace dos siglos!.

Davey se salió del salón muy molestó, pero no se había percatado de la presencia de Ed. Davey se dirigió a la cafetería, donde se encontraba el señor anciano.

Davey se sentó en una mesa del fondo y se recargó en la mesa, tapando su rostro con ambas manos, en eso, el señor Mares se acercó a el joven vampiro.

—¿Sucede algo, joven?.

—¡El maestro de historia quiere expulsarme!— dijo Davey con la voz quebrada y sin retirar las manos del rostro.

—¿Y ya le dijiste a la directora?.

—¡No va a creerme!.

Davey retiró sus manos del rostro y con sus ojos turquesa llenos de lágrimas vio que el anciano era quien estaba a su lado.

—¡¿Quien es usted?!— Davey se levantó de la mesa asustado —¿Por qué me acosa?.

—Mi nombre es Tláloc Mares, maestro de natación— le contestó —Se que tienes miedo, pero te acostumbrarás.

Davey dio varios pasos atrás y se alejó corriendo, pero cuando volteó al frente, vio al señor frente a él. El señor lo tomó en los brazos.

—¡¿Cómo lo hace?!— dijo asustado.

Tláloc le iba a responder, pero en eso sonó el timbre.

—Sé donde vives— le dijo al oído —, sigue la clase de natación... y pobre de ti si no vas.

Tláloc se alejó del lugar, Davey se fue a sentar donde mismo y se puso a llorar. Los vampiros llegaron.

—¿Qué traes, loco?— le dijo Beaufort a Davey viéndolo con desprecio.

—Un maestro me está acosando— dijo llorando.

—Ay si, ay sí— dijo Beaufort en tono sarcástico —, ahora resulta que eres el favorito de todos.

Mientras que, Ed caminó rumbo a la cafetería, cuando en eso pasó Tláloc a su lado y le dio un golpe con el hombro, empujando a Ed hacia la pared. Ed se quedó desconcertado, pero no quiso discutir con el anciano, pues creyó que fue accidental.

Robecca pasó por el lugar y tiró a Tláloc al piso, ella se devolvió y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Perdón, señor— dijo ella —, últimamente ando muy distraída que choco con todos.

Ed volteó a ver riendo un poco.

—Ten más cuidado, muchacha— le dijo Ed —Regula tu velocidad o mide tu tiempo, un día vas a terminar atropellando a alguien.

Ella volteó y se río un poco.

—Ayer atropellé a uno de los chicos vampiros cuando salía de la dirección— sonrió —El de ojos turquesa.

Ed se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Venía acompañado?.

—Se junta con un chico muy guapo de ojos verdes.

—¿No lo viste pasar?— preguntó Tláloc —¿De casualidad no iba nervioso?.

—No lo sé, no me fije— respondió ella —Se me hace tarde!— Robecca se alejó a toda velocidad.

Ed se quedó pensando un poco... ¿Acaso el señor Mares sabía algo del vampiro? ¿Por qué el interés de preguntar por él?.


	6. El despertar del vampiro

**Capítulo VI**

**EL DESPERTAR DEL VAMPIRO**

Ed entró a la cafetería, los cinco vampiros estaban en la mesa del fondo. Beaufort volteó sin querer, percatándose de la presencia de Edwald.

—¡Miren quién llegó!— dijo Beaufort señalándolo con el dedo —¡Pero si es el tritón!.

Todos los monstruos voltearon a ver.

—Beaufort, modera el volumen de tu voz— le susurró Austin —Todos voltean por el escándalo.

Davey seguía recostado en la mesa, no había prestado atención a lo que Beaufort había anunciado.

Cleo de Nile se acercó a Ed.

—Tu puedes juntarte con nosotras— le dijo tomándolo del brazo —Tu tienes un perfecto estilo monstruoso.

Ed se quedó viéndola.

—Cleo, el nuevo sólo viste jeans y camiseta— Deuce se acercó.

—No importa— dijo sonriendo —Ningún ghoul tiene esa barba de candado como los modelos de televisión.

Deuce sólo cruzó las manos.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Todas las monstruitas que lo veían pasar, suspiraban, Cleo lo llevaba de la mano.

—¿De dónde vienes?— dijo ella.

—De Grecia— contestó Ed.

Deuce se sorprendió.

—Bienvenido, paisano— dijo Deuce —¿De quien eres hijo?.

Ed no le respondió nada, seguía mirando a dirección de los vampiros.

—No voltees para allá— dijo Cleo interponiéndose —Serás más popular con nosotros.

Las demás se acercaron. Beaufort se acercó a Davey.

—Princeso, una chica guapa está con Ed— le susurró al oído —¡Y varias chicas están con tu semidiós!.

Beaufort sabía como manipular con facilidad a Davey, y lo que quería era ver un pleito. Davey volteo y vio como muchas chicas estaban alrededor de Ed.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Davey se levantó rápido —¡ED ES MÍO!.

En la cafetería se sentía un denso ventarrón que parecía levantar las mesas, el vampiro se acercó un poco más, su cabello parecía cobrar vida propia, cada vez más largo. Su apariencia se tornó mas grotesca, manos esqueléticas con uñas muy largas, al igual que su silueta, los ojos turquesa de aspecto adorable tomaron forma maquiavélica en un rojo encendido. Sombras parecían salir de su cuerpo y una densa niebla cubría el piso. Sus colmillos se hicieron mas largos y afilados. Su rostro parecía perverso mientras que las pisadas estremecían el piso.

Todos los ghouls veían sin decir nada, pues al final el vampiro iba tras las chicas que se le acercaron al tritón. Beaufort tomó un celular y estuvo grabando cada segundo de lo acontecido.

—¡Este vídeo será popular en Fearbook!.

Ed aventó a las chicas y corrió hacia Davey.

—Vampirezzo— dijo agarrándolo de los hombros —¿Por qué te enojas si yo vine por verte a ti?.

—¡Pues no lo parece!.

—¿Crees que voy a salir con chicas teniéndote a ti?— Ed lo abrazó —Si hubiera querido dejarte, me hubiera quedado en Grecia ¿no crees?.

Davey se quedó callado y comenzó a calmarse, tomando su aspecto de costumbre.

—Está bien— se recargó en el hombro.

Cleo se quedó molesta.

—Nadie rechaza a una princesa como yo— dijo golpeando en piso con su pie —A partir de hoy, su nombre queda borrado de cada pilar en Monster High.

—Cleo— dijo Deuce —En Monster High no hay pilares con los nombres de estudiantes grabados.

—Perdón— dijo ella —, la costumbre.

Beaufort se hincó en el piso lanzando un grito al cielo.

—¡YO QUERÍA VER PELEA!.

Tláloc observó todo desde el pasillo, viendo el abrazo entre Ed y Davey, luego se retiró al salón de clases.


	7. Los tortolitos

**Capítulo VII**

**LOS TORTOLITOS**

Sonó el timbre de entrada para la siguiente clase, Davey y Ed venían de la mano mientras los otros vampiros venían tras ellos. Beaufort se acercó y les separó las manos.

—Ya dejen de agarrarse de las manos, tortolitos.

—Beaufort les tiene envidia, lero lero— dijo Luigui burlándose.

Davey volteo a verlos y sonrió.

—No soportas vernos enamorados ¿verdad?— le dijo Davey a Beaufort.

—¡Si no fuera por mi idea de viajar a Grecia, tu no hubieras conocido al semidiós!.

Beaufort torció los ojos y se adelantó un poco. Todos llegaron al salón donde tenían la alberca, Davey y Ed seguían viéndose tomados de las manos, cuando en eso llegó Tláloc frente a ellos y les pegó en las manos con un bastón.

—¡Ay! ¡Oiga!— dijo Davey molesto mientras Ed sólo los miraba.

—Está estrictamente prohibido los noviazgos en clase— les dio la espalda —Hoy aprenderán a flotar en el agua.

Todos se acercaron a la alberca.

—Usted, joven— el señor Mares señaló a Ed —Salga de la clase, dije que no quería enamorados.

—Está bien— Ed se iba a retirar, cuando Davey lo tomó del brazo.

—Si saca a Ed, entonces saque a uno de los dos enamorados de allá— Davey apuntó a Lagoona y a Gil.

—Está bien, maestro, si quiere yo me salgo— dijo Gil —, todo sea por Lagoona

—No, joven— le dijo a Gil —, sólo el de barba de candado.

Ed se quedó serio, ya no parecía tener sentido lo que decía el maestro, el maestro parecía tenerle cierto odio a Davey... o quizá sea odio a él.

—Entonces yo también me voy— dijo Davey muy desafiante y se salió del salón.

—Está bien, puede quedarse— dijo Tláloc —, pero pongan atención.

Davey regresó con Ed y sonrió al ver que obtuvo lo que quería. Beaufort obsarvaba detenidamente al nuevo maestro, lo veía muy sospechoso, como si ocultara algo.

—¿Por qué todos parecen hacerle el paro a Davey?— murmuró molesto —Yo estoy más guapo que él.

El señor Tláloc les indicó meterse al agua.

—¡Ayuda!— gritó Davey asustado —¡Me ahogo!.

Marlo se acercó a Davey y lo tomó del cuello de la chamarra.

—Levantate, no está hondo.

Davey se puso de pie y se tapó la cara de pura vergüenza, se había asustado por poca agua, aunque más que nada, esperaba que Ed se acercara.

Ed se acercó a Tláloc.

—Señor, ¿No cree que es poca agua como para flotar?.

—Ahorita vacío más agua.

Tláloc alzó el bastón e hizo caer más agua como si fuera lluvia. Davey veía lo que el señor estaba haciendo.

—¡Wow!— dijo Lagoona —Lluvia dentro del salón.

Beaufort se acercó al maestro.

—¿Qué tipo de ser es usted?

—Yo puedo controlar la lluvia a placer.

Beaufort volteó a ver a Ed y a Davey, luego dirigió su mirada a Tláloc.

—¿Es un dios?.

Tláloc asentó con la cabeza, Beaufort regresó a su lugar sin decir más, se puso a lado de Davey y le dio unos codazos en las costillas.

—Maestro— gritó Davey —Beaufort me está pegando.

Tláloc se acercó a Beaufort.

—Joven, ponte en paz.

Beaufort torció los ojos.

—¿Por qué le creen a éste princeso con cerebro infantil?— murmuró.

—Maestro— Davey volvió a gritar —Beaufort anda diciendo que tengo cerebro infantil.

—Joven, deje de molestarlo— dijo Tláloc.

Beaufort se enojó y empujó a Davey a la alberca, pero se percató que Davey ni flotar sabía, y mucho menos con la chamarra y botas de plataforma que eran tan pesadas.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie veía flotar al vampiro en el agua.

—¡Es cierto!— Beaufort se acercó a la alberca —¡Él no sabe flotar!.


	8. Furia de titanes

**Capítulo VIII**

**FURIA DE TITANES**

Davey aún no parecía salir del agua, por lo que Ed se aventó al agua y sacó al vampiro, que estaba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos.

—¡Maldición, no era mi intención que Davey se muriera ahogado— Beaufort se puso a caminar en círculos.

Ed cargó a Davey en los brazos y comenzó a soplarle el rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello mojado del vampiro.

—¡Alguien que sepa primeros auxilios!— gritó Austin algo asustado —, si su abuelo vuelve a la vida y se entera de la muerte de su nieto... ¡Va a matarnos!.

Ed puso a Davey en el piso y comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios, haciendo que éste sacara el agua que traía adentro. Después de unos minutos, Davey comenzó a reaccionar.

—¡Gracias, Dios!— grito Austin con las manos al cielo.

Los vampiros se le quedaron viendo.

—¿Estoy vivo?— dijo Davey tomándose el rostro.

—¡Claro que si!— dijo Ed —¿Qué no dijiste que tu no podías morir por tonterías así?.

Davey volteo a verlo y comenzó a reírse.

—Ahogado por el humo de un cigarro— dijo —Lo recuerdo bien.

Tláloc se acercó a Davey, haciendo a un lado a Ed.

—¿Quién te empujó?— dijo tomándolo de los hombros —, lo voy a expulsar.

Davey volteo a ver a Beaufort, que tenía una cara de angustia mientras mordía sus uñas.

—Nadie, señor— contestó —, yo me caí al perder el equilibrio.

La clase se acabó, Tláloc mandó llamar a Davey y dejó salir a los demás, pues según eso quería enseñarlo a flotar primero, debido a que era el más atrasado en natación. Los vampiros y Ed se pusieron a espiar por una rendija.

—Ese anciano es el que acosa al nieto del conde— dijo Beaufort en voz baja —Estoy seguro.

—Con razón el interés por mi Vampirezzo— dijo Ed en voz baja —, y el odio hacia mi.

Luigui se río y los demás lo callaron.

—Perdón, no puedo evitar pensar en que a Davey le llueven pretendientes— seguía riendo —¿Si entienden? ¡llover pretendientes!.

—Si, si, lluvias, se entiende y no es gracioso —dijo Ed molesto —Yo no compartiré a mi Vampirezzo con un seudo dios de la lluvia, sólo yo soy su dios de la lluvia.

—Ay aja, mientras estás acá afuera con nosotros, quien sabe que tanto le haga el anciano a tu Vampirezzo— dijo Beaufort mientras sacaba su celular, estaba seguro de que por fin grabaría una pelea.

Ed al escuchar eso, corrió rápido y entró al salón. Davey estaba arrinconado temblando en el suelo mientras el señor Mares se acercaba. Ed corrió hacia Davey y lo levantó del piso.

—Lo siento, maestro— dijo Ed —, pero Davey y yo tenemos que irnos a la clase de literatura monstruosa.

Ed se salió corriendo con Davey en brazos. Los vampiros veían asombrados. Otra vez Beaufort no consiguió grabar su vídeo para Fearbook. Los seis se dirigieron a la cafetería, en su mesa favorita que era la del rincón.

—Vampirezzo— dijo Ed tomándolo de las manos —¿Él anciano te hizo algo?.

Davey estaba temblando, tenía las manos más frías que de costumbre y la mirada al horizonte, perdida, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, el terror lo tenía paralizado. Ed se acercó a Davey y lo abrazó.

—Si quieres no nos digas, ha de ser algo muy horrible.

—No puedo— decía Davey —, es muy fuerte.

Los vampiros voltearon a verse entre sí, no entendían nada.

—¿A que te refieres con fuerte?— preguntó Marlo.

—Estoy amenazado a muerte— se tapaba el rostro —, si no hago lo que pide.

—¿Y que es lo que quiere?— preguntó Ed.

—Quiere que te asesine— le contestó.

Davey se recargó en el hombro de Ed y se puso a llorar. Ed abrazó a Davey y le acarició el cabello, los vampiros sólo cruzaban miradas.


End file.
